The invention relates to an arrangement and to a method for analyzing body fluids.
Before body fluid, such as blood serum or blood plasma, is analyzed, centrifuged samples of body fluid are examined as to whether they are “good”, that is to say suitable for analysis, or whether they are discolored or cloudy because of contaminants or specific clinical pictures. This is the case, for example, when so called clots (conglomerations of solid components) are contained in the blood sample, or when the blood samples are hemolytic, lipemic or icteric. The detection is currently performed manually by visual inspection of the samples before the latter are further processed. This mode of procedure is time consuming and labor intensive and leads to errors in subsequent laboratory operation, and is attended by downtimes for analytic equipment and by time consuming reworking.